Pack Dynamics
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: "We need other Pack's on our side." Derek glared. "The only way to do it is for them to visit. So, shut up and do as I say." - So, a new Pack is visiting Beacon Hills, but how will they get on with the Hale Pack. Stiles isn't too sure having another Pack there and doesn't really want them there. But will it change things between him and Derek for the better? Or everything go wrong?
1. Packs

**Authors Note: ****HEYO EVERYONE! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

"Explain to me why we have to do this?" I sighed, slumping back into the couch.

All of us – Derek (duh), Isaac, Jackson, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Danny, Lydia, Allison and me – were gathered at Derek's house – fully restored, thanks to all our hard work. Well, Derek had to be there since it was his house, not to mention he was now Isaac, Erica and Boyd's legal guardian, so those three had to be there too.

It was summer vacation – 2012 – and we had to do this Pack thing. I had no idea why we had to do this stupid thing, hence the question. And that was because Derek didn't tell us _why_, he just said 'do it'. And he may or may not have got very, _very _growly with me... So growly, in fact, that he went all Alpha and got his red eyes. Yeah... That didn't scare me anymore, and he could tell. Even the rest of the Pack knew! So I just sat there, waiting for Derek to get over himself.

"We need other Pack's on our side." Derek glared. "The only way to do it is for them to visit. So, shut up and do as I say."

"Yes, sir." I muttered, sarcastically, giving the tiniest of salutes...

Hey, it wasn't my fault that I was a sarcastic bastard; I was just born that way! And I was proud! Sure, it got me into a lot of trouble sometimes – and thrown into many, many, many, _many _walls and other hard surfaces, and not in the fun way – but it was something that made me, well, _me_. Besides, sarcasm is my defence against everything! If I don't have sarcasm, what do I have? I'm just a pale, defenceless, useless, spastic kid with ADHD and moles. And that's only just starting to describe me.

"So, what?" Jackson asked. "You're saying we need to play 'happy families'? Won't they see through that?"

Derek, I could see, was getting stressed. If this was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears and he'd, probably, be hitting his head against a wall.

"No." he spat out through gritted teeth, curling his hands into fists, sharp claws digging into his hands. "I'm saying don't act like the brats most of you are and be..._bearable_, at least."

One by one, we all held our hands up in surrender. Yeah, 'bearable'...don't think that was going to work with me...

* * *

All of our stuff was already at the house. Derek had made us come over a few days early, so we could get rooms and stuff sorted out and so Derek could fill us all in. I was just glad I didn't have to tell dad the real reason why I was spending the summer with the Pack...

I was upstairs in the room I was stealing for the time when the call came in. I knew it was dad when the chorus of _Smooth Criminal _started to play... I thought it was funny, I laughed every time I heard it! I was still chuckling as I answered the call.

"Hey, dad." I said, answering the call. "Everything ok?"

Dad had found out during the winter break about all things Supernatural. He had made his way to a clearing where people had reported a 'fight' going on, only he got there and witnessed six people he knew turn into werewolves fighting off this beast that shouldn't even exist... When he saw me, well...he was just glad that I didn't grow fur or have fangs. Dad had slowly started to accept it and not get his gun or wolf bane bullets out whenever Derek would show up. He was getting there and he was trying, that was all that mattered to me.

Right now he was over in Phoenix, for a conference thing... He didn't really want to be there, and I could blame him...but he had to go. We both knew that.

"_Hi, kiddo. Look, I'm not going to make it home next week like we thought." _dad's tired voice came. _"I'm going to be stuck here for a few weeks... You going to be alright?"_

"I'll be fine, old man. It's not like I'm alone." I told him. "I got the whole Pack with me."

"_Stiles..."_

"I know, I know. I'll be fine. Now go be awesome, like always, and show them your ass kicking sheriff skills."

"_I'll get back as soon as I can, I promise this time."_

"Ok, dad. See ya."

"_Bye."_

Hanging up the phone, I sighed, sitting down on the bed – we had gotten Derek to put _proper _furniture in every room. I missed when dad had the time to just be at home. But since mom... Well, he _used_ to work more to keep his mind off of it and then it was so he could keep money coming in. I never complained, not even when I was a kid. But it hurt. When I was eleven, a year after mom passed, I used to think dad was trying to avoid me. Like he blamed me too for what happened. I thought that for months. He set me straight when he heard me talking about it in my sleep one night. Since then, it just became this ache. I still had the fear of one day he could _not_ come back and I'd have to deal with losing him too, but know there was this dull ache that just... Never mind.

At least I knew he wouldn't be dragged into this.

* * *

I was still sitting on the bed when someone knocked on the door. I looked up in time to see it open and find Scott slipping in. It reminded me of when we were kids, on a trip with the school. They put us in different rooms, we had no idea why, so every night we were there – don't ask where we were, I can't remember – one of us would sneak into the others room. It's not like our other roommates minded, I mean, most of them were asleep at the time. I placed my cell on the table beside the bed, smiling slightly as he walked into the room, throwing himself onto the end of the bed... Same old Scott.

"Hey." he said, turning onto his back. "I can smell the sadness miles away. What's up?"

"Dad." I sighed.

"Has to stay longer?"

"Bingo."

Huffing slightly, I let myself drop backwards, landing next to my oldest friend. When I was younger, and dad had to work loads, I would always stay with Scott and his mom – until I was old enough to stay home alone for long periods of time. Scott woke up during the night many a time, when I stayed round, to me crying... He knew _too_ well about what I though and how I felt about it all. He was my best friend, practically my brother...so of course he'd know.

"He'll be ok, you know that." Scott told me, quietly. "Just a conference."

"I know." I nodded, staring at the ceiling. "Doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Yeah, I know... Hey, you know that other Pack isn't coming till tomorrow... I think we can sneak off and hang out, just the two of us. Just like old times."

"I don't kn..."

"We can go back to yours and watch Batman."

"You always know how to make me agree."

Ok, now I felt a little better... I still wished we didn't have to play host to another group of werewolves though...

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	2. Genim!

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: **Henry (wolf), Lily (wolf).

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) **

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

Scott and I didn't make it back to Derek's until half an hour before the other Pack was supposed to arrive. Everyone had known where we had gone; I mean, you don't get a lot of privacy when you're friends with werewolves. Sometimes that came in handy – especially at school, with some of the assholes there... But when you wanted a bit of time to yourself, to mope or whatever? Yeah, not all that fun. It was made worse when you had an Alpha who knew exactly where you had been, but was pissed because you were late.

"I told you _not _to be late!" Derek seethed; eyes flashing the menacing red, making Scott cower just slightly. "Do you know how bad this could have made us look?!"

I didn't reply, I just stared at him. I was tired and miserable, and all I wanted to do was go home and just...do whatever. But no, I had to help make a Pack from out of town all smiley and happy by being...well, by being all smiley and happy myself. And, you know, acting like Pack.

I sighed, before dragging my feet across the dirt, going to stand with the other three humans – as was 'expected' of me. It was stupid, having to stand werewolves leading into humans. I just couldn't wait until this was all over.

"Why do we have to be out half an hour before they get here, anyway?" Jackson sighed, bored already.

"They could be early." Derek muttered.

"They could also be late." I whispered.

"Just shut up, all of you." Derek growled.

And while he couldn't really control me in all of his Alpha ways, I still shut my mouth.

* * *

It was _the longest _half an hour of my life! To be honest, I was beginning to question whether or not it had actually been half an hour we had waited, or if it had been longer! I wouldn't have been surprised if we had been standing there for more than an hour and half, two hours tops! But no. One look at my phone and I sat it was eleven in the morning – just half an hour after Scott and I reappeared.

It was at 11:01am that three black Sedans pulled up to the house, parking beside each other on the grass. We stood there, still as we could – not that still for me – as ten people emerged from the three cars. Derek had already mentioned how six of them would be wolves and four would be humans – just like us. Of course, that wasn't their whole Pack. They just thought it would be easier if there was the same amount of Pack members. I stared down, intensely, at the ground, kicking the dirty and twigs around, my hands buried in my pockets.

"Derek, it's good to see you again." a deep _English _male voice sounded, a grin evident in the tone. "My, I hope you don't mind me saying but, you look just like your father."

"Henry, it's a great to have you back after all these years." Derek replied, sincerely, to the other Alpha. "You look well. And Lily, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"And you, Derek." A woman – Lily – replied.

At least now I remembered where this Pack was from now – England. I didn't look up during this exchange, nor did I look up when Derek started introducing the Pack to 'Henry and co'. I just kept my gaze glued to floor, knowing that I was going to screw this whole thing up at some point, and not wanting to do that within the first ten minutes by breaking some wolfy code. Knowing my luck there would actually _be _a wolfy code!

They made their way down the Pack slowly. First Scott, and then: Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Allison, Danny, Lydia and then, finally, me... It seemed to slow down once Derek got to introducing us humans though, seeming to take the time to tell 'Henry and co' a bit more about us than the others. He even mentioned about Allison being born of hunters, but also about the alliance made with the Argents...it calmed Henry down after he heard the second part, even _I _could see that!

"Danny is a hacker." Derek was saying. "I witnessed him work before he knew about werewolves, way before, and he really is one of the best. It definitely helps when we're researching a new potential threat."

"Hello, Danny..." Henry said, seeming slightly hesitant with the use of the shortened name.

"Hi." Danny replied, ever so friendly – damn his likeableness! "If you prefer, call me Daniel. Danny is just a nickname that I and everyone else have gotten used to using over the years. I do respond to both."

"We shall keep that in mind, Daniel."

I swear, if Danny wasn't going out with Isaac he'd probably try to flirt. Not with Henry! Oh, _God _no! No, I mean with one of the Betas. I mean, sure, I had only caught a brief glance when I looked earlier, as they got out the cars...but some of the guys were good looking, I would admit.

I didn't even notice that Derek had moved on, until he was nearly done talking.

"Lydia," Derek continued. "Has a genius IQ level, understands both classical and archaic Latin. Most of the texts we come across we would never have been able to have translated if it wasn't for her."

"Pleasure to meet you." Lydia smiled, ever so charming, holding out her hand.

"And you. I'm sure you and my wife, Lily, will have plenty to talk about...she loves discussing the Latin language." Henry told her.

"Guilty." Lily laughed, quietly.

And then...

_Shit, I'm next! Ok, don't panic. Don't panic! DON'T PANIC! No, fuck, panicking, not good, really no... Oh God, they're in front of me! They're in front of me and they can smell the panic! Damn fucking wolfy powers! _

Swallowing, I looked up a little, plastering a small smile to my face. Man, I wish introduction was over already. But no! They decided to pause a little, to check to see if I would continue to freak out – probably...most likely.

"This is..." Derek started.

"_Genim_!" a familiar voice gasped.

"Oh my God!" I breathed.

* * *

**_Please review XD _**

**_Thanks XD_**


	3. Michael

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: **Henry (wolf), Lily (wolf), Charlie (wolf), Elijah (wolf - El), Michael (wolf – Mike), Simon (wolf - Si), Tegan (human), Tessa (human), Sam (human), Jonah (human) and Finley (Fin), Leo.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

My head snapped up the rest of the way, a grin already splitting my face in half. Apart from mom and dad, there was only one person that knew and – sometimes – still used my _real _first name! And they were here. Right now! OH MY GOD! So, yeah, looking up, I saw a familiar sight. Short brown-hazelnut coloured hair, striking violet eyes and a pale complexion. They were the tiniest bit taller than me, slim too, yet still it was evident that they 'worked out'. The familiar grey jumper – like the one Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds wears – sticking out like a flashing neon sign.

"Mike!" I laughed, stepping towards the nineteen year old bloke.

He stepped forwards at the same time, both of us reaching out to embrace the other tightly. I couldn't actually believe it; I mean...it was him!

"How you doing, Gen?" he asked, grinning himself. "It's been a while since I last saw you or your dad."

"I've been good. Well, except dad's gunna be held up in Phoenix longer than hoped." I sighed. "What about you? You never told me about this!"

"I didn't know you knew! If I did you would have been the first I told! Besides, you never told me about this!"

"Was Fin the first you told?"

"Of course!"

"Typical Michael Clayton, tell the boyfriend first, yet never tell the Stiles!"

"What the hell is a... Oh, right, yeah! Your nickname. I keep forgetting about that."

I rolled my eyes as we let go of each other, both taking a tiny step back as we did so.

"How's Fin anyway?" I asked.

"He's good." Michael sighed, happily – something that I've accepted as normal when he talks about his boyfriend. "He's in Cyprus with his parents for a few weeks."

I shook my head, fondly, at the guy. Typical Michael... I swear he was arse over head for Finley – his boyfriend – that it was almost sickening how in love he was – they were. Kind of like how Scott and Allison were, only with two guys. And seriously, when I had both Scott and Michael talking to me about the _exact same _things, it makes you want to go crazy and hit them. But I couldn't with Scott because it would hurt me more – stupid werewolf – and I couldn't with Michael because he was always in England _and_ he was a werewolf! I know, I had a hard life, deprived of hitting two of the large-yet-small-in-comparison-to-how-many-people-others-have number of people I care about most.

It was then Michael and I heard someone clearing their throat. Both of us froze, turning slowly with sheepish smiles, facing our respective Alphas. Henry looked amused, while Derek...well, Derek just looked completely blank. The rest of my Pack just looked confused, along with the rest of Michael's. Whoops.

"Huh... Yeah, that's right, other people are here..." I muttered to myself.

Michael snorted next to me, but quietened after a jab to the ribs and a glare from me.

"Please, enlighten us." Henry – a tall and slim thirty eight year old man with brown hair, grey eyes and a slight beard – said, kindly, smiling the whole time. "How do you boys know each other?"

Michael and I looked to each other grinning. To anyone watching we would have looked like two teenage boys grinning at each other. To werewolves we would have looked like two teenage boys – one werewolf, one human – grinning at each other mischievously. To Michael and me? Well, to Michael and me we were two little kids grinning at each other, after coming up with the perfect plan to confuse the hell out of people when they asked how we knew each other.

"Should we?" I asked.

"We could."

"But do we?"

"I don't think we should."

"Not the time."

"Or place."

"Or people..."

"They'd be able to tell."

"Truth?"

"Truth."

Michael and I nodded once to each other, grins still in place as we turned back towards our confused Packs.

"Well, you see," I started. "Mike and I, we're..."

_Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
Annie Are You OK  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been hit By  
A Smooth Criminal_

"Sorry, I _need _to take this!" I rushed, scrabbling to get my phone out of my pocket, managing to walk away from the two Packs.

I did drop my phone a couple of times as I tried to answer it, before I decided to just sit on the porch that I was so suddenly near. So, dropping myself down to sit of the concrete surface, I answered the call, placing my phone to my ear.

"Hey, dad! Are you ok? Everything's ok, right? You're not hurt? Oh my God! _Please _tell me you aren't hurt! Come on, you gotta tell me! This isn't like your last call kind of thing right? You..." I rushed as fast as I could.

"_Genim Alexander Stilinski!" _dad's voice yelled down the phone, quieting down once I stopped talking. _"Thank you. I'm fine, Stiles. I just want to make sure everything's ok."_

No one could understand how much of a relief it was to just hear those words!

"Everything's fine, dad." I replied, smiling a little. "You'll never guess who's with the other Pack! It's Michael."

"_As in..." _dad started.

"As in Michael _Clayton!_"

"_Um... Wow. Well, that's...that's good. Think I can sleep easier now I know he's there."_

"Really, dad. You have so little trust in me?"

"_You know that's not it. I worry, son."_

"I know you do, dad... But not as much as I do, trust me."

I heard dad sigh, probably telling himself to just give up now. I normal won arguments like this; I mean, I was annoying as hell; I would win all arguments like this.

"_Ok." _dad said, sounding more relaxed now._ "As long as everything's alright. I'll see you in a few weeks, kiddo."_

"Yeah. Bye dad." I replied, quietly.

"Bye."

Hanging up the call and placing my phone back into my pocket, I stood up and sighed before walking back over to everyone. Admittedly, I was a little _less _enthusiastic. It was never fun remembering just how long your only parent was going to be away for. I stood next to Michael again, staring down at the ground and kicking some of the dirt and twigs.

"Sorry about that." I muttered. "Anyway, as I was saying..."

I was cut off abruptly, by Michael this time as he pulled me in and hugged me again. Michael knew better than anyone else what it was like to feel like this. His dad _used _to be in the army... He died eight years ago – Michael was eleven and I was eight, almost nine. Michael, his mom and his little sister would always worry when their dad – Leo – went off to fight in the wars, wondering if he would ever come back alive. Wondering if they would get a call to let them know he was gone. The pain it caused them...I couldn't even begin to imagine.

But Michael knew what it was like to have to sit back and watch as a parent had to go and do a job that could possibly kill them. He knew the worry, the fear...the nightmares. He knew. And he was the only one that knew _properly _why I got the way I did about dad's health, or when he went on a particularly risky case, or..._something_.

After a few moments, Michael leaned back a little, but we both kept one arm – my right and his left – over each other's shoulders. I sent a small, grateful smile his way before turning back to everyone else. None of them looked like they were going to mention what had just happened...and for that I was grateful.

"Back to what I was saying." I started again. "Michael and I are cousins. Our mom's were...are sisters."

"We haven't seen each other for five years, I was fourteen and Ge...I mean, _Stiles_ was eleven, turning twelve." Michael added. "But we've kept in touch."

"Hence the knowing each other."

"And the hugging."

"The hugging is Mike's fault."

"Is not!"

"Face it, dude. It is."

"But..."

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"Fine."

There was a moment of silence before Henry started chuckling, slightly. I liked this guy, not scary at all. Thank God for that!

"I can see it." Lydia muttered.

* * *

We were introduced properly to Henry and the rest of his Pack before heading inside.

Lily was Henry's wife. She was the same height and age as her husband, but was a petite, blonde woman with bright green eyes. She was a lovely woman, even though I had only just met her, but there was something so nice and kind and motherly about her.

Charlie was Lily and Henry's eldest child – eighteen. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Charlie was shorter that his parents, but was of a slightly bigger build than them, yet still slim. He had nothing on Derek though; Derek had more muscle than any of them.

Elijah, or 'El' as some people called him, was Lily and Henry's youngest child – three. He had light brown hair and green eyes and still had his puppy – heh, puppy – fat. I would happily admit that I thought he was adorable and I was seriously thinking about kidnapping him. He was shy, apparently, but he seemed to have no problem with me.

Simon, or 'Si' as some called him, was another wolf. He was turned when he was eighteen, like Michael, and was now twenty one. He had red hair and blue eyes, and wasn't muscley like the others. He was wiry, but you couldn't let that fool you. He was a werewolf after all...

Tegan was a seventeen year old human, the first human we were introduced to. Her skin was the same colouring as Boyd's, but just a little lighter, and her dark eyes held this kid of fire in them. She was snarky and witty at times, when she wanted to be, but overall she was just a sweet girl.

Tessa, another human, was still sixteen, like me. She was originally from Spain, so she had a darker complexion than some of her Pack mates, yet lighter than others. Like Tegan, Tessa had dark hair, but her eyes were a light brown. She was a girl that liked nature, as was a genuinely caring person.

Sam, human again, was also a red head, who had ridiculously bright blue eyes – exactly like a Husky! He was the shortest of the humans, but he had a big personality. He was even quick with a joke when the time was right, unlike me.

Jonah, the last human, had the exact same skin tone as Boyd, though he wasn't as tall or muscley. He had papaya coloured eyes, which was strange... I had never seen someone with eyes like that. Apparently, they weren't even contacts! He was a quiet guy, but talked more than Boyd did.

And Michael...well, I've already mentioned him, same as Henry.

So, now, we were in the living room of Derek's house. Well, I say we, I mean them. I, on the other hand, was in the kitchen, mug of hot chocolate in hand as I sat on the counter. Shut up, it was delicious! Besides, my mom used to make it for me all the time after we got a call from dad when he was at work. I didn't even notice someone walked in.

"Stiles?" a small voice sounded.

Looking up, I saw Isaac standing in the doorway of the kitchen, frowning slightly. I smiled a little as he started walking closer, so he could lean against the counter next to me.

"Everything ok?" he continued, keeping quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered.

"Lie. Tell me. Please?"

I sighed. Stupid puppy face, always gets me to do whatever they want.

"I'll be fine. I've always gotten like this after my dad calls." I told him. "I promise I'll be fine."

Isaac nodded, pushing himself up to sit next to me on the counter with his soda.

"He'll be ok." Isaac told me. "He's too awesome not to be."

"Thanks, Pup." I chuckled, pushing into his shoulder lightly with mine.

* * *

**_Please, please review XD_**

**_Thanks everyone XD_**


	4. Elijah

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: **Henry (wolf), Lily (wolf), Charlie (wolf), Elijah (wolf - El), Michael (wolf – Mike), Cassandra.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else - well, I think anyway -, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) BUT I've made his middle name up XD**

**Enjoy! And...**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

Ok, so, my cousin was a werewolf and part of the visiting Pack. Yeah, that would never stop being weird. I mean, my _cousin_. The guy I always looked up to when we were kids, one of the only people _ever _to be able to put up with me, was a werewolf in a werewolf Pack. It was just so strange to me. Sure, when we were kids we would imagine what it was like to be werewolves and we would pretend to be them... But now? No, I was fine staying human – at least for now, most people changed their minds. But Michael actually did it. He was always saying how he would give anything to be able to be a werewolf. And he seemed to love it. It made him happy. And if it made him happy, it made me happy. He was family after all.

Pretty much an hour and a half after their arrival and after having dumped their bags in the rooms they were using, the wolves from both Packs pretty much _ran _outside – the teenagers and Simon anyway. Henry, Lily and Derek on the other hand walked out there with the other humans. I just stayed where I was, sitting on the couch.

"Why you no go?" a quiet voice asked from in front of me.

I wasn't surprised to see Elijah standing there. The kid seemed to like me. I don't know what it was about me but he pretty much ran over and hugged me, saying hi and just talking and talking. When that happened I knew I would get along with the kid great! Was that sad? A sixteen – almost seventeen – year old ADHD guy was getting along better with a three year old kid, out of _everyone _– not including the cousin – in the visiting Pack. Kind of was, huh? But hey, if it wasn't for me, this poor kid would be bored stiff and have no one to talk too!

"Well, if I went outside, who would you talk to?" I grinned, as Elijah climbed up onto the couch, before sitting _on _me.

"Oh!" he giggled. "Mommy and daddy no let me join. No know why."

"Because you could get hurt, that's why. Mommies and daddies don't like seeing their kids get hurt. Even if they're werewolves. You understand?"

"Think so... But wanna join."

"You can when you're older."

"That what mommy and Charlie say."

Elijah crossed his arms over his chest, pouting like most kids do when they don't get their own way. It reminded me of Michael's little sister Cassandra. She was eleven now, but I remember that when she was three she would act similarly to how Elijah was now. I could never resist hugging her...she just looked so damned _adorable_! So I couldn't really help but hug the little guy. It was habit! Yeah, I'm going to go with that... It wasn't adorable _at all_... Much. Elijah just ended up giggling and hugging back, doing that weird neck-nuzzle thing that the wolves in my Pack had gotten so accustomed to doing.

* * *

I spent pretty much all day with Elijah, while the rest of both of our Packs were outside. We talked about our families – him about his dad, mom and brother, while I told him about my dad. He asked about my mom, so I just gave him a brief story, nothing heavy for a three year old – or me. He asked me what Michael was like when we were kids. He asked me about my Pack and I asked about his. We talked about anything we could think of really – as well as had dinner...well, he did, not me...not yet anyway. Now, I had always been told I was good with kids. But I never saw it. The only kids I was ever around were the ones that I was related too or saw _a lot_. But right now, with Elijah, who I had only _just _met that day? I had to admit...I was _awesome_ with kids!

"Sti, I sleepy." Elijah yawned, around five that evening.

We had gone back to sitting on the couch – yeah, he was sitting on me again – after running around, pretending the floor was made of lava. Looking down, the poor kid looked _exhausted_! I mean, fair enough, what with the flight and drive here, and then running around all day. I was surprised he hadn't nodded off earlier.

"You wanna go find you mom or dad then, El?" I asked. "So you can go to sleep?"

"Can you take me?" I yawned again, rubbing at his eyes with a tiny fist.

Would you be able to say no? He yawned like a puppy – little head shake and all! How could I say no?! Anyone who could had to be heartless!

"Um, yeah. Sure, buddy." I replied, blinking in surprise.

Now, I knew the kid and I got on, but I would have assumed he'd want to go find his mom, _at least_. But, like I said, I couldn't say no. So, making sure I wouldn't drop him, I stood up whilst holding him close. Both of Elijah's arms hung off of my shoulders, his head resting on my left. He was pretty much asleep by the time I took my first step towards the living room door.

I tried to be as careful as I could, not wanting to wake the kid. It was a good thing there was no creaky floorboards in the house, otherwise that plan would have all went to shit.

I didn't even realise that everyone was watching as I passed the front door, to get to the stairs.

* * *

I got back downstairs after having to tell Elijah a story. I decided making one up would be better, and I can't for the _life of me _remember what the hell I had said. I tried to keep it as far away from wolves/werewolves as possible – he probably got enough of that – but I had no idea if I had succeeded in that or not.

So, it was around five forty seven when I got back to the living room, falling to the floor next to Isaac. Well, when I say 'next to', I mean half on top of until he pushed me off. It was a thing we did – _always _did. Anytime we had a Pack meeting or whatever, that is what would happen. It was tradition – ish. I grinned as I shoved him back, making him fall to the side a little, catching him off guard. I loved being able to do that, it always made me happy that I could one up them some of the time. It was easier to catch Isaac of guard when he was paying too much attention to Danny though...

I looked to the other side, looking up slightly since I was sitting down, seeing that Michael was sitting on my other side. I grinned as I poked him in the ribs, causing him to jump a little. I smirked, remembering how many fights I won because of how ticklish he was.

"Don't you dare, Gen." Michael warned.

"Dude, seriously!" I groaned. "I haven't gone by that name in years."

"I don't care; it's what I know you as! Besides, your dad used it, why can't I?"

"He's my _dad_, he can call me whatever he wants, within reason. Anyway, that's the first time in almost eleven years that he's used it. First time in almost seven years that he could even hear it without...well, you know."

I got quieter as I finished, going so low that Michael could barely hear me, let alone anyone else.

* * *

**_Please, please review XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**

**_By the way, I take prompts for: _**_Sterek_**_ (Teen Wolf, duh), _**_Merthur_**_ (Merlin – Arthur/Merlin) and _**_Wolfstar_**_ (Harry Potter – Sirius/Remus). I do any rating and I'm willing to give some a go, if anyone wants me to :)_**


	5. Once There Was A Little Boy

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: **Elijah (wolf - El).

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

_Once there was a little boy,_

_Who played every day._

_He played with toy trains and toy cars,_

_Even with toy bears and in the park._

_And one day when the sky was clear,_

_And the boy was on the slide,_

_He looked over towards a tree,_

_Where something caught his eye._

_Jumping up from the slide,_

_And over to the tree he went._

_To find a wolf hidden in the shade,_

_Who looked far less than content._

_But the wolf looked nothing like the rest,_

_He looked more like you and me._

_With fur and fangs, with claws and glowing eyes,_

_He was a werewolf, you see._

_Stepping towards the wolf boy he said,_

_With a little hand he did extend,_

'_Come out into the sun, and I will be your friend'._

_A little scared the wolf boy took,_

_The hand from the child, whose smile was wide and fun._

_Retracting fur, fangs, claws and glowing eyes,_

_Stepping out into the sun._

_The two boys walked away from the tree,_

_Going over to the seesaw._

_Where the wolf boy said,_

'_I'll be your friend, so I can get to know you more'._

_Every day they met in the park,_

_Playing and talking away._

_And as teens they talked all day and night,_

_Nothing able to keep their friendship at bay._

_Then when they introduce one another,_

_To their families, in the end,_

_They both turned towards the group and said:_

'_Even the most unlikely two can become friends'._

That was the 'story' I had told Elijah, to get him to go to sleep. It was one that my mom used to tell me when I was younger... It worked like a charm getting me off to sleep, so it didn't surprise me. So yeah, I guess I didn't succeed in keeping the story _completely _away from wolves/werewolves, but at least it had a human!

I only remembered the one I had told him when I was lying on the bed I had taken for the duration of my stay, while I was trying to get to sleep. It ran through my head, just like it would do on any other night. It always helped me get to sleep, especially when, in my head, it sounded like my mom... That story – and Wolfy, the black stuffed wolf cub toy she bought for my second birthday, which I had in my hand at this moment – were the only things I had left of her, apart from the pictures and videos.

But right now, it was keeping me awake. I couldn't sleep knowing that near enough everyone in this house heard that story, now that a part of me was out in the open when I still wasn't ready to share it.

How could I get to sleep?

* * *

In the end, I slipped out of the room, creeping down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hot chocolate sounded great right now and, well, I couldn't exactly say no to the chocolate deliciousness! That was all sort of _wrong_!

As I prepared it all, I remembered how mom used to make me hot chocolate all the time when dad wasn't home in the evenings, especially on the nights I couldn't sleep. Even when she was ill, she kept on doing it. After she died, I couldn't go near the stuff – or hear the name of it – without having a massive meltdown. But I would have taken the meltdowns rather than the fucking panic attacks that would hit at the most random of times. The first panic attack I had, I was at school – I was ten – and mom had been gone for a week. Which was the exact amount of time I had been at school. I was sitting on the floor, picking out a book, trying to keep my mind off of her when I saw _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. She had been reading the Harry Potter books to me and the time, and seeing that book set me off. It was only then that everyone noticed the stress I had put upon myself, trying to take care of dad, previously taking care of mom, whilst also trying to take care of myself. That was also when people I noticed that I hadn't taken my Adderall, forgetting because I was busy making sure everyone was ok, so I had been shit at looking after myself.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the kettle, as it finished boiling. I made the hot drink almost robotically; feeling the numbness I always felt when I made/drank this without my mom. If mom was here, she would tell me I was being silly, that it was nothing to feel guilty about. To be honest, that just made it worse, _knowing_ she wouldn't want me to feel like this. After I topped off the drink with marshmallows, whipped cream and more chocolate, I grabbed the mug it was in, heading for the living room to sit on the couch. I had brought my laptop down with me – I wasn't an idiot, of course I would bring something to keep me occupied. I placed the warm mug on the small table beside the sofa, switching on the lamp before grabbing my laptop, placing it on the pillow I put on my lap as I curled towards the arm of the sofa.

As I waited for my laptop to turn on, I sipped the hot liquid slowly, enjoying the taste as well as the slight burn. I don't know what it was about hot chocolate that I loved so much, but I did. Love it I mean. Sure, I got shit for it sometimes, because it was a '_kid's drink_'...but I didn't care.

Once my laptop was loaded, I went into my pictures, playing all of them on slideshow. I had all of them ordered by date, starting with ones of my mom and dad on their wedding day, to their honeymoon, to them starting their lives as a married couple, to me being born and growing up with Scott, to the three dropping to two, more pictures of mainly Scott and me, to pictures of the Pack... I had found a load of pictures in albums, and I wanted to keep them all somewhere, just in case something happened to them. So, I had them saved onto my laptop, a memory stick and I had a CD made of them too. I hadn't told dad, though I had a feeling he knew already what I had done.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to someone shaking me awake. The first thing I saw was that my laptop screen had been moved. The second, Derek was standing over me, frowning – this was a confused kind of frown though.

"Have you been down here all night?" he asked, voice ruff from lack of use.

"Couldn't sleep." I shrugged, voice in a similar state. "Make some coffee will you, Sourwolf?"

I didn't wait to hear the reply as I made my way towards the bathroom upstairs, brushing me teeth and stuff, before running a comb through my hair back in the room. I didn't bother getting dressed, I didn't really want too, so I headed back downstairs in my pyjamas – old black sweat pants and an oversized black t-shirt. I did grab my red hoodie though, since it was a little cold this morning.

As I made my way down the stairs, I could smell coffee. The bitter smell always put me off, until I made sure there was _lots _of sugar in it. Trudging into the kitchen, I pulled out the orange tube – I had grabbed it from upstairs – from out of the pocket in my hoodie, taking out one of the pills and taking it with some water. I never liked having to take my Adderall, but when I was a kid I never liked making my parents upset – still don't – so I took it without complaint. But the truth was, I hated the fucking pill.

Sighing, I leant back against the counter, closing my eyes for a moment. That was, until I caught the smell of something deliciously sweet. Opening my eyes again, I found a mug – the same one I used for the hot chocolate – being held in front of me. Smiling gratefully, I took the cup, swallowing a mouthful.

"Thanks, Sourwolf." I grinned, sighing happily. "You know, you're the only one besides me who can get this right."

Derek didn't reply though, not that I expected it at all. He just stood there, back against joining onto the one I was leaning on, looking straight ahead while drinking his own caffeine filled awesomeness.

* * *

**_By the way, I take prompts for: Sterek (Teen Wolf, duh), Merthur (Merlin – Arthur/Merlin) and Wolfstar (Harry Potter – Sirius/Remus). I do any rating and I'm willing to give some a go, if anyone wants me to _**

**_Please review XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**


	6. Charlie

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: **Henry, Lily, Charlie, Elijah (El), Michael (Mike), Jonah, Simon (Si), Tegan, Tessa, Sam.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please review XD**

**Stiles**

No one was awake and downstairs – apart from Derek and me – until, like, half eleven. Some of them had probably been up for ages, but I knew that the Pack just liked to lie in bed – especially if their other half was there with them. It was really very predictable when it came to the Pack. Out of everyone, Elijah and Mike were the only ones really awake. Michael and I would always wake up early as kids; it was what we were used to. Sure, we liked a lie in, but waking up early was almost like a second nature for the both of us. Elijah was three. What do you expect from a three year old kid?

"Hey, cuz!" Michael grinned, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Please tell me you're not drinking coffee."

"You expect me to lie to a werewolf?" I beamed.

"Bloody hell! Who gave it to you?!"

Still grinning, I pointed over to Derek, who had his back to us whilst talking to Henry. Michael groaned again, whining about why I _should not _be given coffee no matter what, that it makes me worse than usual, that I don't need the extra energy. I had missed his complaining too much to argue back.

So I just laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed some more.

Sure, I got some weird looks – when didn't I – but I couldn't care less at that moment in time. I noticed that – with Michael's pack – while Lily and Henry watched on, amused, the others reacted a little differently. Jonah just sat there quietly, not really showing what he thought; Simon (Si) sat there smirking; Tessa and Tegan shook their heads, giggling a little; Sam just grinned; Elijah cocked his head to the side, confused – poor kid; Charlie... For the life of my I couldn't figure him out...all I knew was he was staring at me.

But loads of people did that. Derek was doing that now – only Derek, the rest of my Pack had learnt to ignore some of the things I did.

"You know what, no more coffee for you!" Michael told me.

"You wish!" I yelled, holding my mug protectively against my chest. "You may have super wolfy powers now, but that won't stop me from fighting back like when we were kids!"

"Super wolfy powers...?"

"Yes, super wolfy powers."

"Man, I've missed you."

* * *

Everyone was outside again, even Elijah was this time. So I was inside, by myself, in the kitchen. Yeah, so I may have decided that, to get my mind off of things, I wanted to bake a little... There were more than enough ingredients to make cakes and cookies, so why not?

I always loved cooking and baking with my mom when I was a kid, especially when dad was working late into the night. She would teach me new things to make every day, without fail. We would both end up in such a mess and the kitchen was never in a better state. Of course, that was because we would usually have a flour fight, or something. It was a lot of fun...

I was on my third batch of chocolate chip cookies and my third cake – you needed _a lot _for werewolves – when someone walked in. I didn't turn around to see who it was, I just continued with what I was doing.

"Drinks are in the fridge." I said. "If you try to take the food then I have no problem with hitting you with the spoon, I don't care who you are."

"Good to know." a voice laughed.

Looking over my shoulder, I found Charlie leaning against the doorframe. I wiped my forehead on my arm, careful not to touch my hand at all, before turning back to my baking.

But I could still feel him watching me.

It was slightly unnerving, knowing someone was staring at me. Especially someone I didn't know. But he knew Michael. He couldn't be evil. Could he? No. No, he couldn't. Michael knew no one like that.

"That story you told my little brother," Charlie said, now leaning against the counter, near me. "How'd you come up with it?"

"I didn't. My mom did." I whispered.

"She at work, like your dad?"

"Dead."

Charlie quietened then, eyes widening a little bit. I didn't stop though, I continued to move around the kitchen, pushing things into the over, mixing the ingredients, moving things around... If I thought about my mom now, I would cry.

"I'm sorry." he said, quietly. "What happened?"

"No offence, but it's none of your business." I replied, still not stopping. "I don't want to talk about it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie nod.

Then a hand was on my arm.

I stopped then at the first touch, not really knowing what I should do. Ignore it? Move away? Slap him? But apparently I was sticking with being frozen.

Slowly, Charlie moved his hand down my arm, not stopping even when he reached the top of my thigh. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the same expression on his face that he had that morning, before Michael threatened to take me coffee away. Suddenly, I wasn't all too sure I liked that look.

I was about to move away, about to ask what the hell he was doing, when the sound of both of our Packs coming back into the house was heard. Charlie moved away, going into the living room, where they all were gathering, as Scott walked into the kitchen.

"Dude, you ok?" Scott asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." I muttered, a little shakily, shaking my head slightly, turning back to the baking. "Perfectly fine."

I didn't need super wolf hearing to know that Scott knew I was lying.

* * *

**_Please review XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**

**_SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I JUST GOT SO INTO WRITING MY FIRST PROMPT STORY!_**


	7. A Matter of Time

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: **Henry, Lily, Charlie, Elijah (El), Michael (Mike), Jonah, Simon (Si), Tegan, Tessa, Sam.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Also, I made up Derek's dad's name :) **

**Please review XD**

**Stiles**

For the rest of that day, even well into the next, I was a little...jumpy. Only when Charlie was in the room. Seriously, that dude was creepy! I mean, he was bad touching! I was sixteen, almost seventeen, and he was eighteen! Sure, normally I wouldn't care if a fit guy wanted some Stilinski action – not that many did, but a few would look, you know – but Charlie was just creepy, and wrong, and all kinds of _bad touch_!

But it wasn't like I could say anything.

Like Derek had told us – we need other Packs on our side.

Saying something would ruin that.

And I didn't want to mess this up...

Michael was the first person to pick up on my weirdness and was the first person to realise why. He had known me my whole life; of course he would be the first to notice... But that meant he would want to know. And I couldn't lie, because he would know. I couldn't tell the truth, because it would ruin the whole reason for having this Pack here. All the other wolves would hear, including Charlie's _dad_ and _mom _and _baby brother_!

Besides, he hadn't _done _anything. _Yet_.

* * *

Later on, when pretty much everyone in both Packs left the house – all but Michael and me – Michael demanded that I tell him what was wrong.

"Gen, you haven't been like this in years!" Michael protested. "The last time being when you found out I was moving to England. And I'm not going to count the time you did this when finding out you had a 'thing' for this guy you know, and, let's face it, I know you mean Derek!"

My eyes grew a little wider at hearing what my cousin was saying. I was already used to his rambling, a trait he picked up from me, but it didn't make it any less surprising sometimes.

"Just..." Michael sighed in frustration, dropping backwards onto the couch and running his hands through his hair. "Just tell me, Gen."

Frowning a little, I sat down next to him, hiding my head in my hands.

"I want to Mike." I told him. "I really do. But if I do, then I will ruin everything. And I can't do that. I can't mess this up, like I do everything else!"

"You don't mess..."

"Yes, I do! All the time! Whatever it is! And it's never anyone else, and even if it is, it's never noticed. Only when it's me to people pick up on it!"

"Gen..."

"I love being a part of this Pack, don't get me wrong, they're all great, even Jackson and Derek. But I can't help but feel like I'm doing more harm than good most of the time..."

I dropped my hands from my face, letting my head fall backwards so it was resting on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

Michael shifted closer, placing a hand on my shoulder. I lolled my head to the side to look at my cousin, a small amount of worry showing. But knowing Michael, he was holding _a lot _of it back.

In the end I sighed, caving in, telling him everything that happened from the look Charlie gave me yesterday morning to what happened with him in the afternoon... Michael say there quietly as I spoke quickly and quietly, knowing that he got every word.

I didn't have to be a werewolf to know he was pissed.

* * *

Michael had eventually agreed to keep everything I had told him quiet. He understood that this was a big thing for both of our Packs, especially mine. But he said that as soon as this was all over he was going to give Charlie what for. I was fine with that.

As long as it was far away from me.

"Hey, Mike." I said, quietly, while everyone was still out in the town. "Am I really that obvious? With the Derek thing?"

Michael smiled a little, throwing an arm around my neck.

"Nah." he told me. "But it's my job to know, we're related."

"Please don't say anything..." I mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Rejection is something I need to prepare for."

Michael pulled back a little, frowning slightly.

"Gen..." he started.

"I mean it, Mike." I sighed. "_Please_."

Caving, Michael nodded. He knew that I would just keep going on at him until he agreed, so he just cut out the middle man and went straight to saying yes.

It was nice, knowing that someone knew how I felt for Derek... I just couldn't handle anyone else – let alone Derek – know. At least not yet...

* * *

By the time everyone was back, it was five o'clock.

If there was ever a point that I would be in a room alone, Michael would always follow me so Charlie couldn't do anything else. Words couldn't describe how grateful I was.

I could see Charlie getting frustrated though, and people must have picked up on that. But they said nothing, like they were used to these 'random' bursts of frustration... But Michael and I knew otherwise.

My Pack did notice that Michael and I always seemed to leave a room together, all of them watching curiously, raising an eyebrow at the strange behaviour. But, again, nothing was said. I guess it helped that we were cousins, you know, so it wasn't as suspicious as it would have been if we weren't family.

But none of this stopped Charlie from giving me those looks... And I couldn't help but feel like it was only a matter of time before he cornered me again.

* * *

**_Please review XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**


	8. Shit!

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: **Henry, Lily, Charlie, Elijah (El), Michael (Mike), Jonah, Simon (Si), Tegan, Tessa, Sam.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Also, I made up Derek's dad's name :) **

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

_Day four._

In three days, my cousin and his Pack would be leaving.

Meaning Charlie would be leaving.

But I still had to put up with him for these last few days... I could do that.

I think...

I could tell that both Packs were getting increasingly confused with why Michael was following me all the time, Derek even getting...growly-er and a little agitated. I think they were getting more confused as to why, whenever Michael walked out of a room with me, Charlie was getting frustrated. I mean, he even went as far as leaving to house to '_go for a run_'.

I wondered if any of them were going to ask what was going on at any point. Or if anyone had maybe started to put two and two together – that would be Lydia, if any of them did, though.

My Pack were probably going to start asking questions when Henry and his Pack had left, when we had gotten an ally and nothing was at risk.

But I could see that they really wanted to ask.

* * *

It had just gone twelve forty five that afternoon, and everything was quite. Nothing had happened yet and I was just starting to think that maybe nothing would. Everyone was outside, the wolves mucking around while us humans sat on the porch. I was sitting there quite happily, getting to know Tegan, Tessa, Sam and Jonah. The four were great, like most of the wolves.

If Charlie wasn't such a creep then I would like them all a whole lot more.

Sam was the one that I got along with the best, both of us having similar interests and similar personalities. He was great and he liked Batman. I decided that, if it wasn't for my _massive _infatuation with Derek, I would have liked this guy in more ways than one.

We were actually in a heated debate against Jonah – yeah, he was actually talking _more n_ow! – about who was better: Batman or Iron Man.

How anyone could think Iron Man was better than Batman I will never know!

"No, Iron Man is _way _better!" Jonah protested. "Just look at all the technology he has!"

"Sorry, man, but Batman is way cooler." I told him.

How do you figure _Batman _is better?!"

"It's simple really. If Iron Man lost his suit, he is just a man with a lot of money. But if _Batman_ lost his suit, he is a ninja! So, therefore, Batman is better."

Jonah just sat there blinking at me, while Sam was grinning like a mad man – not a mad man with a blue box, just a mad man.

"_Dude, there's no use arguing!"_ Michael shouted over. _"My cousin is a stubborn bastard."_

"You know it Mikey!" I laughed, knowing the name pissed him off.

It had the desired effect, since he retaliated with flipping me off. Of course he was reprimanded by Lily for doing so in front of Elijah.

I just laughed even more, having to clutch my sides when Michael turned his puppy glare on me. He hated when I called it that, but it was his fault for looking like one! He was like Isaac!

"_Hey, Stiles!" _Scott called over. _"Your dad's calling your cell, dude!"_

I pretty much jumped up and ran inside the house.

* * *

Dad had called to check in, see if I was ok and that everything was going alright. I decided to keep back from him the little titbit about Charlie... I didn't want him worrying and coming back early. This was an important conference thing.

Besides, I didn't know if any wolf had walked into the house, and I had left the door open. Even if I had closed it, the rooms weren't soundproof, so they would all be able to hear me anyway.

_Three days, Stiles. Just three days._

I sighed, placing my phone back onto the table, leaning my right arm against the wall and my head against my arm.

I near enough screamed when a hand slipped up under my shirt, but before anyone would have been able to hear it, it was muffled by the hand zooming out of the neck of my t-shirt and covering my mouth. Another hand gripped my left hip, pulling me backwards against their chest.

Their grip was bruising, digging into my skin. My heart was beating rapidly. I mean, come on, I didn't even _need _to guess who it was.

"Finally got you where I want you, Pretty Boy." Charlie whispered.

_Shit!_

* * *

_**I know this was short, but I couldn't just give you the interesting bit right away ;)**_

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks so very much everyone XD**_


	9. Pack

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: **Henry, Lily, Charlie, Elijah (El), Michael (Mike), Jonah, Simon (Si), Tegan, Tessa, Sam.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Also, I made up Derek's dad's name :) **

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

Ok, so I was absolutely _shitting _myself! Charlie had managed to sneak into the house after me and now he was preventing me from making any noise that could alert the others, as well as stopping me from getting away.

So, now I: had a hand covering my mouth; had a hand dragging me back into him; was trapped between Charlie and a wall.

That was _so not good._

Naturally, I tried to get away, even if it was useless. I mean, I couldn't give in! Not to _him_. If it was Derek then yeah, totally! But to _Charlie_?! No, couldn't do it!

It was hard trying to put as much space between the two of as possible when there was nowhere for me to go. I mean, come on. I was trapped between a _werewolf _and a _wall_! How the hell was I supposed to get out of this?!

What made it worse was that Charlie seemed to get a kick out of me struggling. I mean, the evidence was pressing into my back.

"Come on, Lover Boy." Charlie chuckled, quietly. "I know you want it."

Charlie's left hand moved down, off of my hip, and down my leg. I tried to flinch away, but his hold on my tightened, dragging me back into him even further than before.

He tilted my head back and to the side, using the hold he had from covering my mouth, exposing my neck and the start of my shoulder.

_Oh shit, he's going to bite me! He's going to BITE ME! No. Not that he could turn me, but still, NO!_

I could feel my heartbeat quickening, the panic rising and constricting painfully in my throat.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie lean forward slowly, bit by bit dropping his head into the area between my neck and shoulder. He ran the tip of his nose up my skin, his tongue dragging along my flesh at times.

He kept my head tilted backwards as his hand slowly started making its way back up my leg, curling inwards slightly. As he did this, I felt Charlie roll his hips into my ass, the moan he let out and the fact I knew it was him making me feel sick.

You hear stories of things like this – not the werewolves bit, just the...you know..._God, I couldn't even say it_ – happening to people. You start thinking how awful it was and how, even though you hate what's happened to those people and you feel sorry for them, you're glad it wasn't happening to you.

I used to feel that way. But know that it was starting to happen to me... Words couldn't describe how I was feeling right at this very moment.

I felt like crying and screaming and vomiting and just running away.

I just wanted to be a kid again, with my mom and dad on the couch with me, watching a stupid cheesy movie.

I just wanted to be away from this place, right here.

Charlie continued to move his hips, starting to pick up speed as his hand got steadily closer to my crotch.

"Feels so good, Angel." he whispered in my ear, licking the shell of it. "Gunna get so much better real soon."

Charlie's hand moved towards the zipper on my jeans, thumb and forefinger gripping the metal, getting ready to pull it down. At the same time, I could feel warm puffs of air on my neck, feeling his head move even closer.

_FUCK!_

Without thinking, I bit the hand covering my mouth, hard enough that I drew blood. With a yelp, Charlie let go of me. The claws that extended from the small amount of pain ripped the bottom half of my shirt, lightly grazing and cutting my skin.

I tried to escape through the – now closed – door... But everyone knows it's useless running from a werewolf.

"Hey now, baby." Charlie leered, pulling me back to him, this time so we were face to face. "Don't be like that."

"I swear to God, if you don't let go of me..." I started.

"You'll what? You can't hurt me."

"_But I can."_

The only thing I saw was a sudden blur of black, before the colours settled to allow me to see Derek standing in front of me, having thrown Charlie across the room. Henry and Lily burst into the room right before Charlie had to chance to try and lunge at Derek.

The two took one look at me, shaking and trying to hide even further behind Derek, to Derek who was trying so hard to contain his wolf but letting his eyes glow red, before finally looking to Charlie who was just standing there.

Michael ran in seconds later, coming over to me straight away. He said nothing, just pulling me in for a hug. Looking over his shoulder, I found the rest of both Packs gathering outside the door, staring wide eyed. All Beta wolves from my Pack let their eyes start glowing, snarling at Charlie as he tried to stare down our Alpha and – hopefully...most likely..._definitely_ – for what he did, or tried to do, to me.

I was just glad Elijah wasn't here right now.

* * *

Henry and Pack decided to leave this little trip early, the Alpha apologising nonstop for his – surprisingly – _adopted _son's behaviour.

It turned out that Charlie had started acting strangely once he discovered he was adopted and not the actual son of the two wolves, but never had it gone this far.

They told us how they were fully on our side, not just because of what happened, but because they know that the Hales were and still are good people, saying that our Pack was one of the rare ones that will always stick together no matter what.

They also mentioned how Charlie was going to go back to living with his biological family – his real aunt, over in Ireland, who was also a werewolf – so if they ever visited again everyone would be safe from him.

Before they left, Michael hugged me tightly again. We both hated goodbyes...

"I'll come back again. Soon." he told me. "To actually visit. When you're dad's not working."

"You better. Or I will have to hurt you." I chuckled.

"Good luck with that, kid... Genim, are you ok?"

I nodded into his shoulder, hugging him a little tighter for a second.

"I'll be fine." I told him. "I got this lot looking out for me."

"Yeah, you do." Michael sighed. "You're Mate is a good Alpha."

I snapped my head up so fast – because...just...I mean..._what! – _that we head-butted each other, though it hurt me more because of his stupid werewolf skull.

I forgot what I was going to say in response to that, instead laughing as we both clutched our foreheads.

"Love ya, baby cuz." he smiled, wrapping one arm around my shoulder.

"Love ya too, Mikey." I chuckled.

Michael didn't even complain about the name. He just grinned before running over to the cars and jumping in, waving enthusiastically as they drove off.

Now it was time to face my Pack.

* * *

**_Please, please review XD_**

**_Thanks so much XD_**


	10. Puppy Pile

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: **Henry, Charlie, Michael (Mike).

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Also, I made up Derek's dad's name :) **

**Please review XD**

**Stiles**

Right, so, turning to face everyone after Henry, Michael and that had driven away, I honestly thought I was going to be bombarded with questions. You know, all of them asking why I didn't say anything...or something. The only answer I had probably wouldn't be good enough for them though...

But, as soon as I turned to face them all, I was almost bowled over by every single member of my Pack – _including _Derek _and _Jackson! This was a new development in our Pack... There was rarely any touching in our Pack, and when it was there was only touching of the couples or of the people who were friends...

"Ok... Uh, guys, I still need, you know, oxygen!" I breathed, as I was squashed by three humans and six werewolves.

Slowly, they all backed off, as if reluctant to move away and stop touching me. Of course, Scott didn't stop. He stayed attached to me, refusing to let go. I couldn't really get mad at him though... Scott was my best friend, so he kind of _would _be like this.

I was just glad that he wasn't preventing me from breathing.

"Can we do this inside?" I sighed, hooking an arm around Scott's neck since he wouldn't move. "It feels weird doing this out here."

* * *

In the living room, we were all sitting on the floor, just gathered there. For some reason, everyone was doing like a puppy pile – Derek and me in the middle, Scott lying on my legs, Isaac next to me and everyone else just squished together.

It was strange... But a _really nice _strange.

I hadn't said anything about what had happened. I didn't really want to and it wasn't like anyone was asking. So we all just stayed quiet, nothing but the sound of our breathing.

I think they were all surprised that I had been able to stay quiet for so long – well, except Scott. Scott knew I could get _really _quiet if I wanted to, he knew this from when we were ten, after my mom died. I didn't speak to anyone for weeks; even when I did start to talk again it was only little sentences every hour.

My best friend knew it took time.

Right now, I was quite happy with being surrounded by my new family. Because that was what they were to me. I didn't care about anything that had happened between us all because, at the end of the day, I knew we all cared about each other. Otherwise they wouldn't have bothered to run upstairs to stop Charlie, and they wouldn't be doing the puppy pile.

In some way, we were all a family, whether they all liked it or not.

Because I definitely liked it!

Sure, I loved my dad, and I could deal with just having him being the only related family member here, in Beacon Hills. But it was nice to know that I had other people I could care about too and that actually cared about me.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us?" Isaac asked, his voice muffled from his face being pressed into my shoulder.

I sighed, knowing that someone would ask that sooner or later. I just hoped that it would have been _much _later than this.

"Because I couldn't stand to mess this up, like I do everything else." I replied, feeling defeated, repeating what I told Michael. "I mess things up all the time, it doesn't matter what it is. And it's never anyone else, and even if it is, it's never noticed. Only when it's me does anyone pick up on it... I love being a part of this Pack, don't get me wrong, I love you all. But I can't help but feel like I'm doing more harm than good most of the time..."

I shook my head a little, running a hand through my hair.

"I just... I just wanted to make sure something went right, for once." I shrugged, before looking up at Derek. "We need other Packs on our side, right?"

The look on his face was not one I had ever seen him have before. It was almost...pained. Only then, what Michael said about my '_Mate_' being a '_good Alpha_' came back to me... _Mate_?

"If it means someone in my Pack is in danger, I don't care about having other Packs on our side. "Derek said, looking me right in the eyes, before looking around at everyone as he continued. "I mean it. If anything like this happens again, come speak to me. I just want you all safe."

Michael was wrong. Derek wasn't a good Alpha.

He was _the best _Alpha.

* * *

We all stayed in the puppy pile, even as everyone fell asleep, one by one. It had been a long day, so we had reason to sleep.

Only Derek and I were left awake.

Somehow, we had moved around enough that now I was on my side, facing Derek, while Derek's arm was trapped under me, resting on Isaac's head on the other side of me... Even if he wanted to move it, he was adamant that he wasn't going to.

"I screwed up again, didn't I?" I whispered, staring down at Derek's chest. "I know they agreed to side with us, but... I messed up, right?"

"No." was the immediate response. "You were stupid and you should have told me... But you didn't mess up."

"But..."

"I mean it, Stiles. You _didn't _mess up."

I looked up, finding Derek staring down at me, his faded forest green eyes wide and honest. I nodded slowly, not looking away.

'_Your Mate is a good Alpha.'_

Now had to be a good a time as any.

"Derek..." I started, quietly. "Did you hear anything that Mike said to me, before they left?"

Sourwolf nodded, turning his head away. But I caught a slight redness to his cheeks that I had never seen before.

"So you heard him say you're a good Alpha?" I questioned, taking a deep breath before going on. "And that apparently I'm your _Mate_?"

Derek tensed a little, but nodded once again.

"Where you ever going to mention it?" I whispered.

A shake of the head this time.

"Why not?" I asked "And...please talk."

Sighing slightly, Derek looked back, face red and guarded. His expression softened once he was looking me in the eyes again, his body slumping further into the mass of pillows and blankets.

"You're too young." Derek muttered. "Too much shit has happened. Neither of us knows what fully means. And you could never like me like that..."

That last point was said so quietly, so sadly, that I almost didn't hear it. _Almost_. But I did.

He thought that _I_ couldn't...

And I thought that _he _couldn't...

Well...that was definitely _not _the rejection I thought I would get...

In a moment of bravery, I pushed forward just a little. Just the small amount it took to close the gap.

_Man_, was it worth it.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
